world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
MaenamBalish1029
aestheticChitin AC began trolling conciseTactician CT at 23:01 -- 11:01 AC: OMQ OMQ OMQ 11:01 AC: Baaaalllllyyyyyy 11:01 AC: arre yu likke 11:01 AC: okay !?!?!?! 11:02 CT: Maenam? WHAT? Ug, RIGHT, the text, GIVE me a second to ADJUST... 11:02 CT: Ah, YES, I am FINE. The light was SIMPLY an indication of my ENTRANCE. 11:03 AC: LMAO I 11:03 AC: wait no 11:03 AC: noooo not LMAO 11:03 AC: NLMAOAA 11:03 AC: I was sooooooo worried D:>= 11:03 CT: I ASSURE you, I am FINE. 11:04 CT: The SAME thing will happen why YOU enter, AS WELL. 11:04 AC: O:>= <- is sooooo totes nervous aboutt that 11:04 AC: butt I mean 11:05 AC: iff yu made it throuqqh I queess itll be okay 11:05 CT: Don't be NERVOUS, just remember what I did, and if you need HELP, I will be AROUND to answer any QUESTIONS. 11:06 AC: (:= 11:06 AC: thankk yu Bally 11:06 AC: ohhhh man so likke now yur hive is in this um 11:06 AC: uuuuummmm 11:07 CT: DON'T mention it, we just need to FIND one worthy to SERVE you, Heiress. 11:07 AC: yur hive is inn some weirrd place I donnt remember seeinq on mapp 11:07 AC: itts like all 11:07 AC: uhh 11:07 AC: flat 11:08 CT: This WORLD? Yes, it is not on ALTERNIA anymore, to say the LEAST. 11:09 CT: It SEEMS to be A PART of the GAME, at least that is my ASSUMPTION. 11:09 AC: lolol thatts soundds HELLLLLLS of cool 11:09 AC: I mean 11:10 AC: minuss the whole uh 11:10 AC: explody thinqy that happens witth it 11:10 AC: that seemed supes nonleqit 11:10 CT: While it is UNFORTUNATE, it seems we have been CHOSEN to leave Alternia BEHIND, and go forth into this GAME world. 11:11 AC: lolol well att least were qoinnq on a 11:11 CT: Just TRUST me, Heiress, this is a BETTER option than getting hit by a METEOR. 11:12 AC: lolol of course Bally duhhhh 11:12 AC: likke not mucch worse thann that riqht ??? 11:12 AC: and we qett to qo on a 11:12 AC: SUUUPES 11:12 AC: SPAAAAACE 11:12 AC: ADVENNNNTUUURREEEE 11:12 CT: Yes, a SPACE ADVENTURE, of SORTS, at least. 11:13 AC: =:D <- is totes excites for spacineess 11:13 CT: I do have a QUESTION, if you will do me the HONOR, Heiress. 11:13 AC: lolol yu knoww yu can just askk away Bally 11:13 AC: whats up ??? 11:14 CT: What did you MEAN when you said it WAS NOT you? 11:14 AC: lolol wut ??? 11:14 AC: oh 11:14 AC: ohhhhhhhh 11:14 CT: CONTROLLING my recuperacoon, I MEAN. 11:15 AC: lolol this like 11:15 AC: suuuuupes cool dude who qave me this aaaawesome text stuff 11:15 AC: he like 11:15 AC: helped me ouut 11:16 CT: Just some guys you TRUSTED for no reason? Do be more CAREFUL Heiress, try not to let your TRUST betray you. 11:16 CT: Did he MENTION his name, at least? 11:17 AC: lolol nope but uh 11:17 AC: he toootes told me to tell you hi 11:17 CT: What? He KNOWS of me? 11:18 AC: lol yeah he saaid he was yur BFFETYCRWHW 11:18 CT: Explain. 11:19 AC: lolol yur Best Friend Forever Even Thouqh You Cant Remember Who He Was silly 11:19 AC: duuuuhhhh 11:19 CT: Er, that is STRANGE, I thought I was ABLE to keep ahead of my relationships. 11:20 CT: Send me his HANDLE, will you? I should CONTACT whoever this is, I may need all the FRIENDS I can get at this point. 11:20 AC: lolol okay it waassss somethinq like 11:20 AC: uhhhhmmmmm 11:21 AC: perfectPickler ??? 11:21 AC: no wait uh 11:22 AC: perpetualPincushion ??? 11:22 AC: uhhhh 11:22 AC: ooops 11:22 CT: ... 11:22 CT: I UNDERSTAND. 11:22 CT: Please, DO NOT speak to the ENTITY again. 11:22 AC: awwwww butt he qave me pretty sparklytext 11:23 AC: annd he helpped me outt 11:23 CT: Maenam, that person is NOT an ALLY. 11:24 CT: He is a HEADACHE that I do not wish to INFLICT upon you. 11:24 AC: awww he diddnt seem to badd 11:24 AC: butt 11:24 AC: if yu say so Bally I believee yu !!!! 11:24 CT: Er, THANK you Maenam, I appreciate the SUPPORT. 11:25 CT: Now, if you WOULD excuse me, I have PREPARATIONS to finish. 11:25 AC: waitt um Bally 11:25 AC: before yu qo 11:25 CT: Yes? 11:26 AC: ummmm okay I qotta tell yu somethinq butt 11:26 AC: um 11:26 AC: promise not too qet mad at me ??? 11:26 CT: ... 11:26 CT: ALRIGHT, I suppose I will TRY to avoid anger. 11:26 AC: okkay well um 11:26 AC: I kinda dont wantt to be the Heiress ... 11:27 AC: like 11:27 AC: really dont want to 11:27 CT: I see. 11:27 CT: Alright, Maenam, if you NO LONGER wish to be called by that title, I will CORRECT myself. 11:28 AC: well noo I mean 11:28 AC: yu can if yu wannt to 11:28 CT: No, no if it is your WISH, I will follow. 11:28 AC: its just 11:29 AC: I meann I dont thinkk I would be anny qood at it 11:29 AC: and liike yu said its a suuuuuupes imporannt thinqq 11:29 AC: I dont wanna screww up or ummm 11:29 CT: Maenam, can you KEEP a secret? 11:29 AC: well I mean the Condescence woulddnt really like 11:29 AC: sure Bally 11:30 CT: Well, if I may speak so CASUALLY, I believe we will be LEAVING Alternia behind, INDEFINITELY. 11:31 AC: what ?? 11:31 AC: like 11:31 AC: for reaals ?? 11:31 CT: I BELIEVE so. 11:31 AC: soo like uhhh 11:31 AC: I could justt... 11:32 AC: nott be the Heiress and junnk !?!? 11:32 CT: Yes, that is what WILL happen. 11:33 CT: Are you happy at his REVELATION? 11:33 AC: lolol a liittle 11:33 AC: I meann it'll be sadd leavinq Alternia butt 11:33 AC: itll be an 11:33 AC: ADVENTURRRRREE !!! 11:34 CT: Yes, Maenam, an ADVENTURE. Pleasent way to THINK of it. 11:34 AC: yaaaaay =:D =:D =:D 11:35 CT: Well, then I will take my LEAVE He- Maenam. 11:35 AC: lolol yu can still call me thhe H word if you liike Bally 11:36 CT: That is ALRIGHT, it will just TAKE some getting used to. 11:36 CT: Have a GOOD night, Maenam. 11:36 AC: lol thanks Bally yu to -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 23:36 --